JxstinSlays1
JxstinSlays1 is a contestant on Big Brother 1 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. '''Why do you want to be in the house? '''I want to play this game to give BBUK a try. I have never seen nor played BBUK so to have a chance to play it to see how it is, I would be down. I have heard it is about the audience voting who gets evicted but I have know clue what to expect this season. I think it would be fun and a unique experience for me that I would love to try. I also love to compete I am athlete so if there is a chance for a competition I am always ready to compete. I like competiting I like Brother I like trying new things so why not give this a try and experience something completely different and new. '''What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? '''I want to be seen as a competitor that came to win but can have fun at the same time and be likable. I want people to respect me and my gameplay. I also want to be seen in the house as their friend. I would be friends with people I have played a Lt with I have done it before. So I would be 100% open to being seen as a friend by the houseguest. '''What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? '''I will bring a competitive but free spirited vibe and feel. I am very competitive I am a athlete I play sports all the time so for me to be competing it is not foreign to me. I think I will bring a new form of game play. I am willing to play the game in anyway. Personality wise I feel like I can be very entertaining since I am energetic I do have a lot of charisma and I am just Outgoing in general. I am ready to play the game BBUK should get ready for me if I am casted. '''What makes you so special from the other applicants? '''I think my atheletic skills and my experience with competiting. I have competed in many sports like basketball swimming football tennis and more but I have never played Big Brother Uk. I think that I would be u retesting to see how I can adapt to the new nature of the game I know Big Brother. I have adapted a lot as a younger kid I moved a lot so I have sprayed to new situations and the BB UK house is just a mother challenge I am willing to face. Personality My name is Justin, I am 15 yrs old. I play football basketball soccer basically any sport and I play it. I have never seen BBUK. In my family I am known as the joker I joke a lot. I can be considered a class clown and family clown. I would say what would most definitely agrviaye me the most in the house is pre-mades or showmances I hate those type of stuff and never would involve myself in that. My best friend in this community is Albert, me and him met through a survivor longterm and we just have been friends ever since. Arguments I do not handle well with someone screaming in my face because I am a Impulsive guy so if you come at me I will snap right back. It can be a weakness I don’t walk away from a fight I fight back. People I will like in the house are genuine people care free and is there to play the game and win but have fun at the same time while doing it. My biggest enemy in th his community at the moment is Drake. Me and him have been friends at times but have clashed a lot . Right now we are clashing so if he is in the house I don’t know how I will handle that. Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 1 Nomination History Trivia * Justin is the second person from the Pink Team to be evicted. Category:2nd Evicted Category:15th Place Category:Pink Team Category:Male